


【西團】Beloved/學術討論

by ObsidianOnVelvet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet
Summary: 抽風產物。OOC。西↔團。古希臘柏拉圖式關係。西索老師×少年庫洛洛。
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西團
Kudos: 3





	【西團】Beloved/學術討論

✥

“庫洛洛，我們來做愛吧。”

掛著撲克牌圖案的上衣落到地上。少年看著西索的身體。那些肌肉的線條是如此優美匀稱又充滿力量，那道頸線像山棱一樣迤邐到肩頭，劍突處的溝壑與鎖骨連接處形成遙遙相對的三角結構――他像鑑賞家般運作起來，像鑑賞家看到寶物一樣怦然心動。

西索挨近庫洛洛，少年只是睜著那雙黑色大眼睛任由他靠近，他的沉靜相當於一種不卑不亢的默許，如果變化系的直覺沒有出錯，那裡面還帶著一種異常的好奇心，對窺探者而言便是一封隱秘的邀請函。於是西索連臉孔也湊近了去，整個人散發著一股不容拒絕的壓逼感。

“我要進去♥️”

“不行。”庫洛洛抓住了那隻不安份的手，回絕得乾脆利落。

“理由～？”

“那個地方在生理上不是用來做這種事情的。”

“誰說的？”

“書上說的。”庫洛洛乾巴巴地說。

“讓我看看，哪一本？”

西索看著少年拿來一本解剖學圖譜，臉上浮現一個笑容。

那是一個志在必得的笑容。

他已經急不及待想看少年被自己用他引以為傲的學理知識完全擊潰的模樣了。

庫洛洛在西索面前把書打開，翻到人體解剖的章節，當他開始認真地講解的時候，他覺得西索整個眼神都不一樣了。

他好像更興奮了。一種想馬上把他毀掉的興奮。

不得不說，庫洛洛的論述無懈可擊。

西索臉上加深了笑意。

“那你怎麼解釋這個？還有這個？”

見多識廣的魔術師翻著那本生物解剖學大全，逐一找到自己需要的資料，向少年指出林林總總的同性動物通過泄殖腔獲得歡愉的方式。那本解剖學圖譜非常詳盡，包羅萬有，甚至有龍族如何互相透過無繁殖功能的器官進行群交得到滿足的完整生理機制描述。

魔術師的指尖滑到參考文獻的欄目，耐心地解釋該研究發現進行同性性行為的某種雄性動物大腦前視區前區下丘的細胞組織比其異性大得多，換言之，有更高的生存機率。

少年津津有味地聆聽著，不時看一下西索那張散發完美自信的臉孔，一點也不像正被逐個擊破的輸家，反而像個虛心受教的生徒。

“回到你的論述。”西索翻回去人類生殖器官那一頁。

“前列腺在射精時作用是人體的生理機制，與直接刺激前列腺獲得快感並不相斥♣️最後都會射出來的♥️”

“總的來說，你想告訴我這不僅是一種自然行為，而且對身心都有所裨益。”少年毫無芥蒂地落下結論，他臉上沒有不甘心或者挫敗的表情，甚至完全沒有反駁的打算。他理智得像是一台自動除錯的機器，無機質的瞳眸此刻看上去尤其真誠，甚至可愛。

西索掃了少年一眼。他喜歡庫洛洛興致勃勃與他辯論的模樣，也喜歡他這副求知若渴照單全收的模樣。西索的目光落到書頁上，少年修長好看的手指正有意無意地在那張柱體素描上打著圈。

"你想做嗎？"西索直白地問。

"想。"

"那你想怎樣做？"

"我幫你？"

"用口？"男人使用著非問句的語氣。

少年的表情顯然在想像自己含住西索性器的模樣。他遲疑起來。

"用手？"少年回敬著非問句的語氣。

"用口，我說了算♦️"

與此同時，不容拒絕地，西索把庫洛洛的褲子扒下來，他扳開他，然後俯下身把少年整根呑沒。庫洛洛幾乎是同時間在西索口中脹大起來，快意像洪水猛獸一樣將他侵襲，少年覺得自己整個人都要顫抖起來。西索的技巧無懈可擊，僵硬的身體很快便被酥麻感完全征服。西索的表情顯然非常享受，庫洛洛看著那個表情，抿緊嘴唇，終於忍住了那聲會讓西索得意的嗚咽。

多巴胺。庫洛洛低頭看著西索，淺淺地呼吸著，眼底陰影深重。會讓他一直想要。

"示範教學結束。”西索抬頭，舔唇，冲他一笑，“你的學習能力應該不會讓我失望。"

"……"

庫洛洛看著西索把自己脫光，目光落到那根傲立的巨物。

"…69。"他硬生生地把話擠了出來。

西索露出一種激賞的眼神。

"你果然看很多書♥️"

**Author's Note:**

> 龍族參考：Rick And Morty SE4 EP4


End file.
